Bended
by 16ckelmen
Summary: He is surrounded. Blackness everywhere. It isn't possible that he can breathe. Yet he is happy. Oh, how he is happy. That won't last for long though... (hiatus until rewrite... pending)
1. Chapter 1

He stood in the dark cell and welcomed it. After his year surround by the light, he appreciated darkness. "Do you believe what they say about him?" someone asked. "No, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to follow orders," the other replied. Then it was quiet again, for a long period of time. Two people would come every year to repeat the same job, but over time they forgot why. Some saying it was tradition, others saying it were some weird warning or threat, but only one could have known the truth. That person didn't know, for this boy became trapped in ice before he could be told.

"This isn't a good idea," Katara warned. She stared at Aang her brother. They had heard about this place wear a tradition each year happens where an earth and fire master would come to build a coating around the sphere from the last year of the same elements. "Come on aren't you the least bit curious to what is inside?" Aang asked. Katara let out a puff of air. She had to admit she was curious as well. "I heard that it was started the day the Avatar disappeared and a few days after the fire nation started their attacks against..." Katara's brother but was cut off by Katara jamming her elbow in his stomach. They looked to Aang whom had gotten sad just from hearing that. "Come on let's break this big boy!" Katara's brother cheered.

He could hear it. The Earth was breaking. The Fire was dying. His Freedom was here. He opened his eyes as the final casing of earth broke bringing in the sky as it did so. He tumbled out onto the ground and took in great amount of air. He looked up to see three people. He let out a small half-hearted laugh. "What took you so long Avatar?" he asked sarcastically before he passed out.

They all looked at Aang while he looked wide-eyed back at them. Clockwork laughed as he watched the scene. And then turned to look into a different screen that showed an oncoming battle. "It has begun," Clockwork stated.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes opened to what seemed like a blinding light. His eyes immediately closed. Slowly he blinked his eyes open, very careful of how much light he let hit his eyes. He stared at the Avatar. He was quite strange looking, especially with the blue arrows and baldhead. In fact he even had a strange look on his face. He stared at the avatar still wanting an answer to his question he had asked earlier. "Why were you expecting him and how did you know he was the avatar?" the girl in the group asked. He turned his head and stared at her. She seemed to shrink back in his glaze.

"The Monk's said they would be sending the avatar to me as soon as possible, and he would be the only one able to free me," the mysterious boy answered. Aang stared at him rather sadly. He never even knew. That begged the question how long was he really in there. Aang stared at the stranger with growing guilt. "Where are my manners?" the boy asked while he face palmed. "My name is Danny."

"Aang, Katara, Soka" they introduced themselves. Daniel stared at them for a second and then let out a small laugh, for where he came from those were quite weird names, almost as weird as the name Danny was to them. Footsteps sounded in the clock tower and so clockwork turned around to greet his visitor.

"You sure he doesn't need help? He doesn't even know the place and he has already been there for over a hundred years. Which you could have made less of a wait if you sent him later," Dani stated as she sent a light glare at the time master. She was quite annoyed with him because he kept hiding parts of Danny's life from her.

"Yes, well I'm afraid he needed some time by himself, but if you are that worried about him I'll let you send him Cujo," Clockwork replied. Danielle had a smile grow on her face. Clockwork turned away from the young clone and hid a small snicker. Daniel was going to enjoy seeing that fur ball of death again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sooooo... I don't know what to say except thanks to the nice reviewers<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Katara thought that they should speak with the others. After the war they had all separated for different reasons. Aang, Soka and her had been thee only ones to stick together. Unfortunately they too may have separated too if it wasn't for the growing problem. One, this stranger was never going to know about. She would make sure of that. Somehow, she just knew this Danny wasn't to be trusted.

Danny stared at the girl that was with the avatar. Protectiveness was practically rolling off her as well as suspicion. Danny really didn't care as long as she didn't attack him. His job was always simple. Stop and capture ghosts. That's it. He would never get more involved than that because, _that event_ would** never** happen again. He would make sure of that. No. Matter. What.

Cujo bounced around the field he had just come upon. Portal jumping was soo much fun. Now he gets to go play with master too. The tick-tock headache ghost had sent him straight to master and then told Cujo to follow. Cujo did not have to follow. No. Cujo only had to follow master's orders. Little laughing girl was fun to listen t though and she was very close to master. Almost identical, but Cujo could notice the difference. Cujo is a smart puppy. Cujo was going to play with the ball when he found master. Ghost or not, Cujo was going to have fun!

Wulf had not smelt friend for a long time. In fact, Wulf was concerned. Friend was going to be in trouble. Wulf did not know how he knew, but he did. Wulf was going to help friend. Friend was in another dimension. So Wulf was going to be portal jumping a lot. Wulf would have to be careful. That means Wulf would have to be especially careful with Walker around somewhere. Wulf would rescue friend anyway. After all, Wulf did not have many friends and he would not lose the ones he had.

A spirit was awakening and it was agitating many of the other spirits. So they were escaping to the human realm. They knew somehow that the spirit realm was not safe any more. A few wondered if they should tell or warn the avatar. They never would though for the avatar would just send them back without listening. Then they felt something. Something new. They just knew this something would save them. They just had to find this something, whatever it was.

Dani couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She was more of a traveler, than anything else. She has been accused of being a poor excuse of a clone before. She tried not taking it to heart. The man who accused her was a fruit loop any way. So, he wasn't a very trustworthy person. Danny had told her that she wasn't a clone, but the best halfa he ever met and ever would. This leads to why she was nervous. Danny was all she really had. She couldn't lose him. She wasn't a hero either. So, she couldn't really save him either. Dani wanted too any way. Maybe just this once she could become the hero.

Clockwork watched as each piece fell into place. Now all he had to do was wait and watch. Just like always.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for not giving up on my long breaks. I'm so looking forward to summer break. Two months to do whatever I like. I just need to pick up my grades. That means I need to stop writing. Than I get an idea and I continue writing. My grade lowers and... you can see the problem can't you. ADHD and procrastination is at work. Please try not to get hit by my weird decisions on your way out of this story. Thank you! Goodbye! See you soon! And ENJOY!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"So, why were you locked up in the first place?" Katara asked. She was hoping he'd give a reason that would make Aang distrust him. The boy, Danny, looked her over. Then he rolled his eyes. "Well, I am supposed to teach the Avatar of course. I mean I've done this with EVERY Avatar," Danny stated in a bored tone. "What!"

He just blinked at there confusion. How could they not know? Danny looked down to his clothes. Yep, he was still in his Hazmat. That meant his hair would be white and eyes a glowing green. Danny really was confused. Everyone knew who he was, especially after _that event_. "You guys honestly don't know?" He asked. They all nodded their heads. Danny tensed.

This was not good. Hr knew the consequences of not learning properly on how to treat spirits. That was the reason he first agreed to help out this world. It helped that his world no longer needs him. They had been at peace for centuries and Danny was fine with becoming just a legend to them, but not here. After _that event_ Danny learned how important he was here and how they were not able to handle his absence.

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Then I guess I'll have to start at the beginning with my lessons, defense," Danny stated. Then he turned, as quick as lightning. Water materialized around him as he moved forward. It danced to his movements, swaying as he sidestepped away from the avatar's two friends.

Danny closed his eyes and flipped over Aang pressing two fingers lightly on his shoulder.

Danny touched the ground and turned to face the group with his eyes glowing blue. The water that had been following his movements suddenly stopped and congregated on Aang. Once contact was made the water started freezing. That was when Aang decided it was about time they fought back. Aang's whole body warmed up as he tried to get the ice to melt, but nothing happened. "Umm, guys. Help!" Aang shouts to his friends.

Danny frowns. Aang should be able to get out. Unless, that is he is on bad terms with spirits. That should not be though, because as the Avatar it was his job to help them. Danny's frown deepens as he figures out how bad the situation really is. Then Danny turns as he hears a war cry come from Soka. Sword in hand he rushes Danny. Danny avoids the blade as he decides on how he should fight. Deciding on an old fashioned duel Danny forms a sword out of ice automatically in his hands and blocks the next blow.

Katara was scared. She didn't like Danny to begin with, but she never expected him to turn against them this quick. Then there was the boy's exceptional water bending talent and fighting skills. She watched him fight her brother without breaking a sweat as she tried to help Aang with the ice surrounding him. Then the loud thump of a sword hitting the ground echoed the air as Danny's sword pressed slightly against Soka's neck.

Danny back stepped, bowed, and then picked up Soka's weapon. He handed over the weapon and then turned to Katara. "Okay, it's your turn Katara," He declared as he faced her. Katara frowned. Then she remembered what he said. He was testing them. Katara sighed. "No," she replied. He looked her over and then she caught a small smile in the corner of his mouth. Danny nodded.

"Very well, " Danny responded as he called the ice off of Aang's body and let it disappear into the air. Aang looked around confused. Danny turned to Aang as his eyes narrowed. "You lack spirit and don't react well to fighting. You are an Air bender taught on the ideals of pacifism and can't stand your ground well. You lack a proper fighters form and are not using your friends to the fullest capability," Danny instructed and Aang back-pedaled.

Katara was about to tell Danny turned to her brother. Her eyes widened. If he hurt her brothers feelings as well… Katara would show him the true meaning of a woman scorned. "You were well taught in the mastery of the sword. I believe you may just need more experience and strategist skills. Your fighting sills need a little work though," Danny informed him. Danny then turned around and looked into the clouds.

He knew this was going to be a lot of work, but he had a gut feeling they were going to need his help really soon and his gut has never been wrong before. Danny sighed once more allowing white air to escape his mouth. Danny straightened. Ghost.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> Hi, My poll is coming to an end so I figured I would update something I didn't mention. That led to this, but for some reason my computer has a virus. So please tell me when you spot something wrong. Apologies :) Thanks! and ENJOY!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You stupid flying spirit! Go away already!" Toph yelled. The spirit frowned for a few seconds before resuming his happy attitude. "You can't make me!" the ghost replied in a sing-song voice and sticking his tongue out afterward. "Why don't you bother someone who can see and fear you!" Toph argued, beyond annoyed with the ghost. The ghost looked down to the ground for a second.

Danny glanced around worried. He had sensed a ghost and he just learned that the avatar was unable to work with spirits. Ghosts would be out of the question then. It happened in a second. Danny's eyes widened, as he realized which ghost had set his sense off and then he was attacked. Slobber covered every inch of his face as Danny tried to contain his laughter. "Down!" Danny ordered. Cujo whined as he sat down on the ground.

This was perfect. He now had a safe way to tell when Aang was ready and he could depart. Danny turned fast and faced the group who were preparing to fight the floating green animal. Danny sighed, "This is going to take a while," He informs Cujo, whom barks in response.

Danny sits in the ground as he prepares himself for the speech he always gives, but then again he usually gets his students when they know next to nothing about being the avatar. Danny releases a sigh and looks up at the teens. They look at him as they start to calm down. "Four elements, fire, water, earth and air, were given out to people, but only people that were found worthy. Soon though an evil arose. This evil gave out abilities freely to anyone. Soon humans with the ability to control the elements lost connection to the real world. More importantly they lost all connections with their spirits.

It only stood to reason that a spirit and a human working together could fix this problem. So, the Avatar was born. He would connect to a very powerful spirit and unlock abilities he never imagined being able to control. Over time the only one able to connect to the spirits was the Avatar, but eventually even that seemed to fade. The spirit world, on the other hand, was only getting bigger. Soon other creatures joined them and the world separated into a dimensional zone with worlds separated within it.

So, spirits began to worry, and started crowding the living realm. The Avatar needed help, and a being was sent. He would stay for a long time, until Pettus arrived. A battle occurred and he disappeared. The next time an Avatar was created a ghost was sent. To this day a ghost comes and trains the Avatar, until he is called back. Unfortunately, I was given strict rules and you decided to wait until you sloppily learned all the elements," Danny explains.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Wow, this story sucks! I mean it sucks big time. It is all over the place! So, I am trying to pick which ****college to go to and a paper fell out of my folder in which I kept my college info. It was this chapter. I went back and read what I have written. I could not stop cringing. It was terrible. it's a mishmash of ideas that kept getting mixed up. So, I think I am going to put this story on a permanent hiatus. well... not permanent. I am going to wait until I finish my list. Here is my list BTW**

**1.) Figure out which college, out of the three I got accepted to, I will go to.**

**2.) Somehow pass high school.**

**3.) Finish at least one story I've written on fan **

**4.) Rewrite Bended**

**5.) Somehow succeed in this list**

**Yep, it's a doozie of a plan, but hey... life. All I know is this story needs to be rewritten. So, my plan is to rewrite it and then change my given chapters for the new ones. If I've freaked any of you out there out too much, you still have a small chance of changing my mind. I might (highly unlikely) continue and fix it later, or I might (more likely but still unlikely) Upload the rewrite as i rewrite as I write it. You guys would have to persuade me to do so though.**


End file.
